euphoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Euphoria
Euphoria is an American adaptation of an Israeli show of the same name, and all episodes are written by Sam Levinson (Assassination Nation), who also serves as executive producer. The series will be produced in partnership with A24 (Lady Bird, Random Acts of Flyness, 2 Dope Queens, Pod Save America). Ron Leshem and Daphna Levin, who created the Israeli series, are also set to executive produce. Synopsis Following a group of high school students as they navigate love and friendships in a world of drugs, sex, trauma and social media. Plot Main Cast * Zendaya as Rue Bennett * Hunter Schafer as Jules Vaughn * Jacob Elordi as Nate Jacobs * Algee Smith as Chris McKay * Alexa Demie as Maddy Perez * Maude Apatow as Lexi Howard * Sydney Sweeney as Cassie Howard * Barbie Ferreira as Kat Hernandez * Angus Cloud as Fezco * Storm Reid as Gia Bennett * Nika King as Leslie Bennett * Eric Dane as Cal Jacobs Production Notes Development * On June 1, 2017, it was announced that HBO was developing an adaptation of the 2012 Israeli television series Euphoria created by Ron Leshem, Daphna Levin, and Tmira Yardeni. The production was expected to be written by Sam Levinson who was also set to executive produce alongside Leshem, Levin, Yardeni, Hadas Mozes Lichtenstein, Mirit Toovi, Yoram Mokadi, and Gary Lennon. On March 13, 2018, HBO Programming President Casey Bloys announced at the INTV conference in Jerusalem that the network had given the production a pilot order. It was further announced that A24 Television would serve as a production company for the pilot. On March 27, 2018, it was announced that Augustine Frizzell would direct the pilot episode and serve as co-executive producer. On July 30, 2018, it was announced that HBO had given the production a series order. It was further announced that every episode of the series will be written by Levinson, additional executive producers are to include Drake, Future the Prince, Ravi Nandan, and Kevin Turen, and that production companies involved with the production are slated to include A24 Television. Casting * On June 5, 2018, it was announced that the pilot would star Zendaya, Storm Reid, Maude Apatow, Brian Bradley, Eric Dane, Angus Cloud, Alexa Demie, Jacob Elordi, Barbie Ferreira, Nika King, Hunter Schafer, and Sydney Sweeney. On October 31, 2018, it was reported that Algee Smith had been cast to replace Brian "Astro" Bradley in the series regular role of McKay, which Bradley had played in the pilot episode. It was further reported that Austin Abrams had also been cast in the series. Seasons Episodes Quotes Trivia Multimedia Images |-|Posters= ]] |-|Promotional Images= |-|Character Portraits= |-|Videos= Euphoria the winter formal and all for us - behind the scenes of season 1 episode 8 HBO Euphoria crack - behind the scenes of season 1 HBO Euphoria set tour with sydney sweeney - behind the scenes of season 1 HBO Euphoria season 1 episode 8 promo HBO Euphoria unfiltered sydney sweeney on cassie howard HBO Euphoria season 1 episode 7 promo HBO Euphoria unfiltered algee smith on christopher mckay HBO Euphoria official music by labrinth - vibes edit (s1) HBO Euphoria unfiltered alexa demie on maddy perez HBO Euphoria episode 6 preview HBO Euphoria episode 5 promo HBO Euphoria unfiltered hunter schafer on jules vaughn HBO Euphoria unfiltered barbie ferreira on kat hernandez HBO Euphoria season 1 episode 4 promo HBO Euphoria rotating room scene breakdown - behind the scenes of season 1 episode 1 HBO Euphoria unfiltered jacob elordi on nate (hbo) Euphoria season 1 episode 3 preview (hbo) Euphoria in the weeks ahead - season 1 official trailer (hbo) Euphoria in conversation zendaya and sam levinson (hbo) Euphoria unfiltered zendaya discusses series premiere (hbo) Euphoria storyboard to scene episode 1 (hbo) Euphoria behind the scenes with barbie and hunter at their PAPER magazine shoot (hbo) Enter euphoria red carpet series premiere (hbo) Euphoria season 1 episode 2 preview (hbo) Official trailer euphoria season 1 (hbo) Official tease – promise euphoria season 1 (HBO) Official tease euphoria season 1 (HBO) HBO 2019 It's Just the Start HBO References Category:Euphoria Category:Television Series